1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a position indicating system, and more particularly, to a position indicating system capable of generating position information to a position-requesting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's society, there are many problems involving missing persons. Senior citizens with Alzheimer's disease and young children are at particular risk of going missing. Once a person has gone missing, there is no way to find them or to trace their current location.
Recent developments in technology have given rise to the global positioning system (GPS). As known by those skilled in the art, GPS utilizes co-ordinates of a plurality of satellites (including the spatial co-ordinates and the current time of the satellites) to accurately calculate the position of a receiver. In other words, a user can know their exact location through GPS. Even with the development of this technology, however, there has been no solution for the above-mentioned problem.